A través del tiempo
by Faby Kaban
Summary: No entendían muchas cosas pero tenían más en común de lo que pensaban. [BL/AU/MA]
1. Presentando al extraño Kirschtein

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi, si el tema no te gusta, no la leas.

**Pareja: **Jean x Eren.

* * *

**Dedicatoria**: A la hermosa **Panquequito** por hacerme amar cada día más a esta pareja.

* * *

**I**

**Presentando al extraño Kirschtein**

* * *

_Capítulo contado por Eren de 7 años._

* * *

Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger. Alemania es mi ciudad natal. Vivo con mis padres, Carla y Grisha, y mi hermana, Mikasa. Nuestra casa es muy bonita y me gusta mucho jugar en ella. Aunque a veces salgo a la calle, con mis vecinos. Conozco muchos niños que viven cerca y tienen mi edad. Me gusta mucho jugar con Marco, Connie, Reiner y Berth.

También juego con un niño de nombre Jean, aunque no sé si él es mi amigo; pasamos mucho tiempo juntos pero peleamos casi siempre. Es su culpa. ¡De verdad! Él es muy extraño. Cuando está conmigo me dice que no me soporta, que soy molesto, ruidoso y un idiota, entonces me voy con los otros niños y luego de unos minutos va a buscarme. Por eso me enojo y —usualmente— lo golpeó en la cara tan fea que tiene, pero él se enoja cuando lo hago y terminamos peleando.

En realidad creo que nuestros amigos no nos detienen porque les divierte vernos pelear, a veces nos animan a seguir hasta que llega algún adulto y nos separa. Entonces me voy a casa, mamá me regaña y juro golpear al estúpido cara de caballo en cuando lo vea.

Mikasa dice que no es bueno lo que hago, que debería intentar llevarme bien con él, ¡pero es imposible! He tratado varias veces de hablar con él y arreglar las cosas, pero siempre me dice que soy un marica por dejar que mi hermana me convenza de todo. Claro que tengo que golpearlo después de decir esas estupideces.

A veces pasamos dos o tres días sin hablarnos, sobre todo mientras aún se notan los golpes de la pelea anterior, pero terminamos buscándonos al poco tiempo. Mi mamá dice que en realidad él y yo nos queremos mucho, aunque no entiende por qué nos golpeamos, pero asegura que seremos muy buenos amigos cuando seamos grandes; yo le digo que no tiene idea de lo que dice y me voy a mi habitación.

Sólo una vez pensé en lo que dijo mi mamá. Una vez con Mikasa vi una película en la que unos amigos peleaban mucho pero se ayudaban cuando el otro tenía problemas, pensé "¿eso me pasará con Jean?" Pero no, él es muy idiota como para querer ayudarme en algo.

También hay veces en que podemos estar juntos sin pelear, como cuando hacemos alguna tarea o queremos algo importante —una fruta deliciosa en la parte más alta de un árbol, por ejemplo—.

En las clases de natación tampoco peleamos. Él tiene más tiempo que yo practicando, bueno eso es lógico porque sus padres convencieron a los míos de inscribirme en ese club; así que no tenía otra persona con quien pudiera pasar el tiempo ahí.

De recién que había iniciado esas clases, unos niños comenzaron a molestarme porque decían que yo era muy pequeño, se aprovechaban de eso y me hacían enojar con cualquier cosa. Hubo una vez que estuve a punto de pelearme con ellos —los tres juntos— pero Jean llegó a ayudarme y le dio una paliza al líder, eso fue suficiente para dejarnos tranquilos. Le agradecí y desde ese día no volví a dudar de su fuerza, claro, a menos que peleara conmigo, entonces era seguro que perdería.

A pesar de que aprendí mucho y comenzó a gustarme la natación, un día hubo algo que no entendí. El entrenador nos puso a practicar relevos, primero iba Marlo, luego Boris, luego yo y al último Jean, estaba muy concentrado en no estorbar al compañero siguiente —el entrenador Hannes era muy estricto en eso—; entonces, cuando estaba a punto de terminar mi vuelta, vi que Jean estaba preparado para saltar y pude ver algo que jamás pensé: ¡al saltar, todo el cuerpo de Jean parecía de un nadador profesional! Obvio que no pude despegar los ojos y terminé con la cara en el borde de la piscina y un charco de sangre saliendo de mi nariz.

Todos se burlaron de mí por lo que pasó y el entrenador me regañó tanto que pensé en dejar de ir a las clases. Mis compañeros me preguntaron por qué me pegué pero no podía decirles que fue por Jean, eso sonaba raro y de seguro se burlarían más.

Una vez, no me acuerdo por qué, los papás de Jean tuvieron que salir de la ciudad y le pidieron a mis padres que lo dejaran dormir en nuestra casa, ellos dijeron que sí y tuve que dormir con él en mi habitación.

Jean llevaba una mochila muy grande para una noche que estaría ahí, pensé que llevaba mucha ropa pero cuando —según yo— íbamos a dormir, él sacó un montón de juegos y revistas que nunca había visto, dijo que se las había dado un primo y que eran muy interesantes, primero no quise ver nada pero cuando me dijo que también llevaba su Nintendo 3DS y no pude resistirme. Pasamos horas jugando y cuidando que no nos escucharan mis padres, porque de seguro nos mandarían a dormir a gritos.

Luego de que nos cansamos de jugar, vi que tenía unas revistas que nunca había leído, unas que tenían fotos de mujeres con poca ropa, ¿qué carajos era eso? Jean dijo que también se las dio su primo, le dijo que eran para que se hiciera hombre desde chico y que quiso compartirlas conmigo porque él tampoco las había visto antes.

Agarramos una de ellas y vimos las fotos, las mujeres estaban desnudas y haciendo cosas raras, pero el raro era yo, porque sentía algo cada vez que veía una foto nueva, sentía algo que me gustaba y sé que Jean sentía lo mismo porque me veía de una forma extraña.

De pronto me preguntó si me gustaba lo que veía, le dije que sí, entonces sentí algo cuando me vio, fue algo extraño en sus ojos. Nos quedamos en silencio y de pronto volvió a mirar la revista, hice lo mismo y dijo que quería dormir. No sé qué pasó pero ambos lo sentimos.

A partir de ese día, Jean empezó a ser extraño otra vez.

No quiso volver a hablar de lo que pasó en mi casa, me dijo que no le dijéramos a nadie, que era un secreto entre los dos.

Cuando está conmigo parece estar enojado, me grita mucho más que antes. Me voy y me busca hasta que regreso a su lado.

Él es raro. No lo entiendo. Tengo siete años y no soy el más inteligente del mundo, pero sé muy bien que Jean Kirschtein es simplemente extraño.

.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Yo de nuevo iniciando un proyecto corto. Este fic consistirá en —seguramente— cinco capítulos, la mayoría de ellos serán cortos, bueno, eso supongo, ya saben que todo puede cambiar. xD_

_¡Panquequito, perdón por tardar tanto en escribir esto! Pero como te dije antes, mejor tarde que nunca. xD_

_Esto tengo que decirlo: disculpen si la redacción les pareció extraña, pero se supone que está hablando un niño, así que no pude escribir como usualmente lo hago, y eso me costó un trabajo enorme. D:_

_Confió en que lo que sucederá a continuación les dejé más claro hacía dónde va este fic, de cualquier forma, saben que pueden preguntarme si algo les parece muy confuso. _

_Dudas, comentarios o lo que sea, son bienvenidos. _

_En fin, ¡Faby, fuera!_


	2. Jaeger, el idiota

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi y Smut, si los temas no te gustan, no la leas.

**Pareja: **Jean x Eren.

* * *

**II**

**Jaeger, el idiota**

* * *

_Capítulo contado por Jean de 13 años._

* * *

Él es un idiota, así de simple, el solo hecho de que mis padres me hayan obligado a hablarle cuando su familia llegó al vecindario lo demuestra; es un inútil.

El primer encuentro que tuvimos fue desastroso, eso tendría que haber sido suficiente para darme por vencido en el intento de hacerme su amigo. Nos golpeamos a los 30 minutos de cruzar las primeras palabras y todo fue su culpa, por su maldita incapacidad de aceptar que estaba equivocado, digo, cualquiera sabe cómo se juega el beisbol, menos él, menos el estúpido de Eren.

Y por cierto, ¿qué clase de nombre es "Eren"? Siento como si le estuviera hablando a un mono cada vez que digo su nombre.

Las chicas de la escuela dicen que es un nombre lindo, que él es lindo y se mueren por besarlo. ¡¿Besarlo?! ¿Besar a ese primate sin cerebro de ojos soñadores? Espera, ¿qué? Ok, ese imbécil ha logrado hacerme pensar cosas estúpidas de nuevo. ¡Maldito sea!

Bueno sí, quizás el color de sus ojos sea interesante, y contrasta perfectamente con su piel... ¡Pero no existe nada interesante en ese energúmeno!

Muchas veces he pensado en dejar de hablarle, lo pensé a los dos días de conocerlo, pero él me busca y me da un poco de lástima dejarlo solo, digo, es tan inútil que ni siquiera puede buscarse nuevos amigos, posiblemente Reiner, Connie, Berth, Sasha, Historia, Marlo, Boris y Armin le hablen por la misma razón que yo, al fin que no hay otro motivo para hablarle, no es como si él fuera agradable o algo así.

A veces, Reiner se burla de mí y dice que la verdadera razón por la que le sigo hablando después de estos —casi— 7 años es porque me gusta, ¡que Eren me gusta! Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado después de que el imbécil dijera que le gustaría ser el protagonista de esa caricatura extraña de titanes.

¿Cómo sería posible que me gustara ese idiota si he tenido más novias que todos ellos juntos? ¡Además no soy marica! ¡Soy tan hombre que ellos rogarían por un poco de mi masculinidad! Sobre todo ese idiota de ojos verdes, estoy seguro de que él sería el follado si se le ocurriera ser marica.

Creo que dejaré de hablarle la próxima semana, la verdad ya me tiene harto con sus discursos interminables del poder de la humanidad, la fuerza interna de cada persona y esas pendejadas que pasan por su mente. Le he dicho miles de veces que mejor debería concentrarse en los estudios en vez de pensar cosas inútiles, pero me dice que el inútil soy yo y terminamos peleando.

Aunque bueno, si dejara de hablarle tendría un enorme problema: ¿Quién me pasaría la tarea de química? Debo reconocer que el idiota es muy bueno en eso y en biología... Entonces, quizás, lo siga soportando un poco más, sólo para no perder los beneficios en la escuela.

Y —posiblemente— también siga con él porque las tardes en que jugamos son divertidas, ¡sólo un poco! No es como si de verdad disfrutara el tiempo junto a él, sólo me gusta vencerlo en todos y cada uno de los juegos.

Por ejemplo, hace dos días jugamos en mi casa, mis padres no estaban así que pudimos subir el volumen hasta que casi nos dolieron los oídos, ¡fue muy divertido!

Pero claro, Jaeger tenía que arruinarlo todo sólo porque es un sordo de mierda que no pudo escuchar mis instrucciones para jugar coordinados y terminamos perdiendo contra los asquerosos zombies, obvio que no lo iba a dejar así y le aventé el control a su cabeza inútil, pensé que con eso entendería pero se indignó y me golpeó también, terminamos peleando y revolcándonos en el piso, estuve a punto de darle la golpiza de su vida hasta que resbalé por accidente y me fui de cara al piso, para mi fortuna el idiota estaba cerca y detuvo mi caída, lo único que se golpeó fue su cabeza contra el piso y mi cara contra la suya, aunque me rompí un labio cuando choqué en los suyos, ¡eso fue lo peor del mundo!

Toqué su asquerosa boca con mis labios, dejé un poco de sangre en su cara, pero lo que de verdad me hizo enojar fue su expresión, ¡estaba completamente sonrojado!

No había razón lógica para eso y se lo dije de inmediato, pero él se justificó con que lo tomé por sorpresa y que no era nada extraño lo que había hecho.

¡Claro que era extraño! Se portó como un maldito marica y me hizo sentir incómodo, ¿cómo esperaba el imbécil que siguiéramos jugando con normalidad después de eso? Intenté olvidar lo que había pasado pero fue imposible, así que me esforcé por ganarle —de nuevo— y le pedí que se fuera rápido.

El estúpido logró que tuviera un sueño húmedo pensando en su jodida cara; lo odié aún más, aunque nunca se lo dije, no podía dejar que pensara que soy marica.

Aunque no me guste, tenemos muchos amigos en común, y los juegos entre los chicos no son tan divertidos si falta alguien. Sobre todo cuando hacemos las competencias de "¿Quién se viene más rápido?"; aún recuerdo cómo se lo tuve que explicar a él la primera vez, ni siquiera entendió de qué iba todo cuando nos vio sentados en el piso de la habitación de Connie con la polla de fuera y jalándonosla con fuerza.

Su mirada fue extraña cuando me lo vio parado, parecía que nunca había visto uno de ese tamaño, y es que sí, mi verga es una de las más grandes de todas, estoy seguro de que más de una chica estaría loca por ella.

Cuando por fin entendió el juego, sacó su verga —que ya estaba parada, por cierto— y se la jaló igual que nosotros. Debo aceptar que me sorprendió lo gruesa que la tiene, el largo no es el mejor pero con ese grueso podría tener contenta a su novia, claro, si es que consigue una algún día.

Esa vez, el primero en venirse fue Berth, algo raro en él pero por alguna razón no dejaba de ver a Reiner; después terminó Connie, luego Reiner, le siguió Eren y al final yo. Como siempre, soy el mejor en ese juego.

Al terminar nuestro juego, hablamos algunas otras cosas y luego nos fuimos, Eren y yo caminamos juntos porque —lamentablemente— seguimos siendo vecinos. Entonces cuando estábamos a dos cuadras de llegar, él me preguntó que si era normal que siguiera con la verga parada después de lo que habíamos hecho, yo le dije que a veces pasa y que, si quería, sólo tenía que jalársela cuando llegara a su casa.

Dejamos el tema y nos despedimos, pero después de media hora, el imbécil me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que ya lo había hecho, que se la había jalado y me agradecía por decirle que lo hiciera, ¡¿pero a quién carajos se le ocurre avisar eso?! ¡¿Es que el idiota no tiene sentido común?! ¡¿A mí qué mierda me importa si se la jaló, si se vino o no, o si le gustó hacerlo?! Quise estrellar su inútil cabeza contra todo lo que encontrara, estaba a punto de ir pero algo en mis pantalones no me dejó: la tenía bien parada.

Me tiré en el piso deseando que se bajara de inmediato, y lo odié con todo mi corazón.

Él es la única persona que me hace sentir tanto odio, tanto que de verdad quisiera matarlo, pero cuando lo veo, hay algo que no me deja hacerlo, algo que me hace seguir con él a pesar de que me saca de mis casillas todo el día.

Al día siguiente le reclamé por enviar ese mensaje, pero el estúpido se sonrojó de inmediato y sentí algo en mi pantalón, así que lo golpeé y me fui, el maldito me siguió y también quiso darme un puñetazo, claro que lo esquivé e intenté darle en el estómago, pero él me aventó la mano y sin querer toqué su pene, ¡y estaba duro!

De inmediato me hice para atrás y le reclamé por estar así frente a mí, pero me dijo que no podía decir nada porque yo estaba igual, entonces vi mi pantalón y tenía la verga tan parada que casi se rompía mi ropa.

Entonces decidí que la pelea terminaría ahí y me fui a mi casa. Acordamos que iría más tarde con él para hacer un proyecto de química, se fue sin decir más y no nos hablamos hasta en la tarde. Hicimos todo lo posible por no mencionar lo que había pasado y él se portó muy cortante conmigo, por eso sólo quise terminar lo del proyecto y largarme lo más rápido posible, parecía que él también esperaba eso.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de su casa, él me habló y me giré para verlo, y en vez de hablar sólo me vio con esos enormes ojos y dijo que no tenía importancia y bajó la mirada, lo vi por un tiempo pues tenía la impresión de que lo que pretendía decirme sí tenía importancia, pero ante su actitud mejor me fui. Ese tipo es un imbécil.

Sería mejor si dejara de hablarle, así me evitaría muchos problemas y no tendría que sufrir cosas innecesarias.

Por eso he llegado a la conclusión de que él es un idiota, el idiota más grande del mundo. Quizás sería mejor que desapareciera del universo y me dejara en paz, eso sería muy bueno, así me libraría de ver sus hermosos, digo, sus horribles ojos en todos lados.

Ojalá Eren Jaeger desaparezca pronto, el mundo no necesita su idiotez, yo no necesito su idiotez, o al menos eso creo.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Qué les pareció? Ya conocen un poco de lo que opina Jean y ahora sí viene lo bueno (?) xD_

_Espero que les esté gustando hacia dónde va la historia._

_¡Los amo!_

_Ya saben, comentarios, RW o lo que sea, es bien recibido._

_Hasta la próxima. Faby, fuera._


	3. Jean, mi amigo

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi y Lemon, si los temas no te gustan, no la leas.

**Pareja: **Jean x Eren.

* * *

**III**

**Jean, mi amigo**

* * *

_Capítulo contado por Eren de 17 años._

* * *

¿Cuál es la razón por la que sigo hablándole a Jean después de casi diez años de conocerlo?

Es la pregunta que me aqueja día a día, y que —lamentablemente— no he podido responder. Antes creía que era porque no tenía otra opción, digo, pues siendo vecinos teníamos que vernos al menos una vez al día, además desde pequeños hemos asistido a las mismas escuelas, nuestro grupo de amigos es el mismo y además —creo— que no nos llevamos tan mal. Así que no había muchas opciones para alejarme de él.

Sólo me dejé llevar por la rutina de estar a su lado, de ir a las clases de natación, de futbol, y de teatro —esa fue su idea, una de las más estúpidas que ha tenido, por cierto—; jamás reparé en lo cercanos que éramos hasta que Ymir, una chica extraña que conocimos hace poco, me preguntó por qué seguía a su lado después de decir que lo odiaba una y otra vez, sinceramente no pude responderle, no sabía qué debía responder.

Reiner me dijo en muchas ocasiones que soportaba a Jean por otra razón, lo dijo por primera vez cuando teníamos ocho años y lo ha repetido a lo largo de todo este tiempo, pero nunca ha querido decir con claridad qué es lo que piensa. Creo que es una idiotez que él inventó para intrigarme sin necesidad, aunque a pesar de mi voluntad, he caído en la tentación de preguntárselo muchas veces, lamentablemente siempre obtengo la misma respuesta.

Por mucho tiempo he tratado de entender la extrañeza de Jean, su impredictibilidad y su maldita manía de culparme de todo lo que le pasa, pero resulta imposible. Desde que era niño me convencí de la extrañeza y anti-naturalidad de ese cara de caballo, pero jamás creí que los años me darían la razón con tanto ahínco.

No hay lógica en su conducta. Es imposible saber cómo va a reaccionar cuando se trata de mí, a veces me trata con indiferencia, a veces pareciera que le importo mucho, otras veces casi me acosa para que vaya con él y los chicos a algunos lugares, otras me hace sentir como su mejor amigo, otras como un asqueroso donnadie.

A veces me parece que se aprovecha de mí, sobre todo cuando se trata de clases en las que él tiene problemas, usualmente en química y biología. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo si soy un genio mientras él es un estúpido sin remedio? Claro que por eso me toco el corazón para ayudarlo, no puedo dejarlo morir solo, aunque en ocasiones me parece muy tentador hacerlo.

Hay otras veces en que de verdad disfruto estar con él y pareciera que Jean piensa lo mismo, como aquella vez que tuvimos que ir al cine solos porque todos nuestros amigos nos cancelaron a última hora y pasamos una tarde muy divertida, pero —como siempre— él tenía que comenzar a arruinarlo todo.

Se puso histérico porque accidentalmente, ¡por completo accidentalmente! Rocé mi mano con la suya mientras veíamos algo interesante en un aparador de la tienda de videojuegos, desde ese momento empezó con sus indirectas estúpidas de que yo era un marica, de que me gustaba tocarlo en todo momento y de que un día me metería en su casa para hacerle algo.

Por supuesto que no iba a dejar las cosas así y tuve que responderle —para no perder la costumbre— que seguramente él era quién quería meterse en mi casa para hacerme esas cosas que le gustaba ver el internet y que de seguro se la pasaba masturbándose pensando en mí; sin embargo, por alguna razón, ese día reaccionó diferente, usualmente me grita y nos peleamos como siempre lo hacemos, pero en esa ocasión me miró a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada, caminó para alejarse de mí, no entendí por qué hacía eso y lo seguí, pero en vez de alcanzarlo parecía que corría como si lo hubiera asustado.

Sinceramente me harté de ese comportamiento tan infantil y lo alcancé sólo para decirle que me iría a mi casa, que no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando sus estupideces, así que di la media vuelta y me fui; al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que me estaba siguiendo en silencio —algo por demás raro en él— pero estaba enojado y no quise ni mirarlo.

Llegué a la puerta de mi casa y, antes de que siquiera intentara sacar las llaves de mi bolsillo, sentí un empujón en la espalda que me hizo terminar a un lado de la puerta. En cuanto salí del aturdimiento, confronté a Jean, pues no había otra persona que ser atreviera a hacer esa estupidez.

Grité en su cara toda clase de insultos que se me ocurrieron, reclamándole el haberme golpeado por la espalda y el estarse comportando como un patán, sin embargo, no dijo una sola palabra y se limitó a observarme con una mirada extraña, algo que nunca había visto.

En cuanto se me ocurrió preguntar qué pasaba, apresó mis manos con una fuerza que jamás había visto y, haciendo que mi espalda diera de lleno contra la pared, se limitó a decir que lo que él usara para masturbarse no era de mi incumbencia, que mejor me callara si no quería que hiciera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

Claro que no entendí una palabra de lo que dijo así que no pude hacer más que observarlo como si fuera el ser más extraño del planeta, creo que entonces reparó en lo que hacía y poco a poco fue soltando mis manos, pero para ese entonces estábamos con la cara tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre mí. Nos miramos unos segundos más y se marchó a su casa, le grité todo lo que pude para que regresara pero no lo hizo, así que corrí a mi habitación y me dediqué a acosarlo por teléfono pero tampoco tuve respuesta.

Esa noche no pude olvidar su mirada, jamás la había visto y no puedo negar que me gustó demasiado, sobre todo al saber que estaba dedicada a mí. Sin querer tuve una erección y me masturbé con un entusiasmo poco común; por alguna razón, en mi mente se mezclaron imágenes de videos que había visto antes, principalmente los que eran entre hombres y disfrutaba en silencio —y con cierta culpa—. El orgasmo de ese día se lo dediqué a Jean, aunque claro, él jamás se enteraría de algo tan homo como eso.

Muy a mi pesar tuve que aceptar que no era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, en varias ocasiones me masturbé pensando en gente conocida, muchas veces en mis amigos, pero eso no significa que sea gay o algo parecido, creo que todos lo hacemos de vez en cuando, y mientras la gente no lo sepa, no hay ningún problema.

Al día siguiente intenté dejar lo ocurrido en el olvido, al final de cuentas, no era la primera vez que teníamos una discusión que terminaba de esa manera. Pero, como siempre, el cara de caballo no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a hacer llevadero el ambiente, al contrario, parecía especialmente decidido a convertir el camino a la escuela en una tortura china, hasta pensé que en algún momento de su vida se había especializado en eso.

En el momento en que el idiota mencionó que masturbarse pensando en hombres era la aberración más grande en el universo, no pude controlarme y me lancé sobre su horrible cara para golpearlo como pocas veces.

No estoy completamente seguro de todo lo que dije mientras me aferraba a su ropa para poder golpearlo sin que se fuera de mi alcance. Llegó un momento en que mis emociones se mezclaron y recordé lo que había hecho la noche anterior, no pude evitarlo y me lancé sobre su cara buscando sus labios, justo en el segundo en que los alcancé, sentí un sabor extraño pero no desagradable, me separé y, al ver la cara de Jean, me di cuenta de lo que hacía y retrocedí sólo para notar que estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre mi amigo y tomaba su ropa con tanta fuerza que estaba a punto de romperla.

Pareciera que, justo igual que yo, él tampoco se daba cuenta de todo lo que sucedía en ese momento, me miró con una enorme sorpresa estampada en su rostro al tiempo que entreabría los labios buscando el aire que yo le había quitado.

Intenté ponerme de pie y huir del lugar, pero sus manos fueron más fuertes y me detuvieron en ese mismo instante sólo para acercarme de nuevo a él y, aferrándose a mi nuca, robar de mis labios el beso más grande que persona alguna había tomado de mí.

Nos dejamos envolver en besos sonoros y necesitados, algo que jamás pensamos posible; poco a poco nos llenamos de caricias toscas y torpes, parecía que tocábamos un cocodrilo en vez de una persona. No nos importó saber que estábamos en la entrada de un pequeño callejón a tres cuadras de nuestra escuela, lo único relevante era no detener lo que habíamos iniciado y que, al parecer, ambos deseábamos.

Por momentos abría los ojos para comprobar que no estaba soñando, y el solo hecho de ver tan cerca esos ojos color miel —que por segundos parecían encendidos de color rojo—, me corroboraba que estaba a punto de tener sexo con mi amigo, quizás el mejor.

Jean me arrastró detrás de algunas cajas apiladas en el fondo del callejón, me empujó a una pared y creí que el encanto había terminado, pero lo que vi no hizo más que encender con más bríos mis ánimos, pues mi amigo bajó frente a mis ojos su ropa, permitiéndome ver la descomunal erección que guardaba en ella; cierto es que antes se la había visto parada —muchas veces a decir verdad—, pero jamás con ese tamaño y ese grosor que me hicieron salivar casi al instante.

Sin pensar en mis acciones, me arrodillé frente a él y tomé su pene en mis manos, levanté la cara con una mirada pícara y le pregunté si al menos se lo había lavado, recibí un golpe en la cabeza como respuesta y reí por el color rojo del que se pintó su cara.

Metí su pene en mi boca y sentí un ligero sabor amargo, aunque no fue desagradable considerando que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Besé varias veces su glande y sentí cómo brincaba todo su miembro ante mis caricias indiscretas.

Procuré no dejar ni un centímetro sin ser ensalivado, y él me lo agradeció con jadeos y gemidos; eso me excitó todavía más y tuve que sacar mi pene para acariciarlo un poco, ya lo tenía empapado de líquido pre-seminal y sé que él lo notó.

En un intento de ahogarme —o eso pareció— aventó su miembro contra mi boca y tuve que aguantarlo hasta que me dejó hacer la cabeza para atrás y tomar un poco de aire. Aunque su acción me pareció muy agresiva, quise repetirla sólo para probar más de él; mientras seguía masturbándome, metí y saqué su enorme polla varias veces de mi boca, jugué con su glande y lo mordí un poco, provocando que se quejara un tanto, pero no me importó, él no era el único que debía disfrutar.

De pronto, me tomó de un brazo y me jaló hacia arriba, quedamos de nuevo frente a frente y me besó otra vez mientras apresaba mi pene con su mano derecha. De la forma más indecente posible, me preguntó si quería ser follado por él, en vez de responderle como lo esperaba, me acerqué con lentitud a su cara y mordí su labio inferior, con eso bastó para que dejara de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

Sin ningún tipo de cuidado, me giró sobre mi eje y me aventó contra la pared, tomó mi ropa y la bajó sin importarle nada, escuché que escupió en su mano y acto seguido la puso sobre mi ano, mojándolo y haciéndome desesperar todavía más.

En un intento de ayudar, me recargué por completo sobre la pared y puse las manos en mis nalgas, las separé permitiendo que mi amigo observara lo que nadie antes, escuché perfectamente un jadeo y lo siguiente que sentí fue algo intentando entrar en mi culo.

Le grité que no fuera tan brusco, que al menos metiera sus dedos para abrirlo, pero su única respuesta fue aventar su miembro contra mi ano para penetrarlo sin clemencia. Con un puño golpeé enfurecido la pared, el dolor punzante que se esparcía por mi cuerpo era lo peor que había experimentado hasta ese momento. Le pedí que fuera lento en sus movimientos y pareció conmoverse por lo entrecortado de mi voz; comenzó a moverse con una sutilidad que jamás creí posible en él, por momentos me pareció que no me encontraba con Jean, pero su tacto en mi cadera me hizo recordar que estaba con él, que estaba haciendo lo impensable con mi amigo, al que —según yo— odiaba más que a nada.

Sus ligeras embestidas cambiaron de ritmo al mismo tiempo que yo me relajaba y le permitía entrar con más facilidad, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una sensación tan satisfactoria que desee nunca terminara, sobre todo cuando tocó mi próstata una y otra vez, en ese momento me entregué sin temores a él y le permití conocerme como nunca antes.

Comencé a gemir sin importarme que estábamos —prácticamente— en la vía pública, repetí su nombre y le pedí que me follara cada vez más rápido, él accedió de inmediato a mi pedido y pude sentir que su pene entraba cada vez más profundo.

El líquido de mi miembro no dejaba de salir y me sentí desfallecer en el momento en que calmadamente se acercó a mi oído y me pidió que me masturbara para él justo como antes lo hice, por un instante intenté no hacer lo que me decía, sin embargo, el fuerte empellón que dio a mi trasero fue el perfecto aliciente para que mi mano terminara en mi pene, moviéndose con una efusividad increíble.

Comencé a sentir los impulsos propios del orgasmo, se fueron extendiendo desde la parte central de mi cuerpo hasta el último rincón de mi organismo; sé a la perfección que mi amigo sintió lo mismo que yo, pues sus embestidas no tenían fin y su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más.

Repentinamente, mi ano sintió un vacío incómodo y reclamé al notar que había dejado de penetrarme sin aviso previo, sin poder decir nada, sus fuertes brazos me giraron hasta quedar frente a frente y me aventó nuevamente contra la pared, unió nuestros labios al tiempo que me alzaba en sus brazos hasta dejarme a la altura de su pene, me penetró otra vez y sentí que tocaba las estrellas. Los roces a mi próstata no hacían más que aumentar mientras Jean me devoraba la boca casi como si fuera la última vez que me vería en la vida.

No pude resistir más, todos y cada uno de mis sentidos se llenaron de un placer indescriptible; me aferré a su espalda y —seguramente— le hice algunas marcas que se tornaron color rojo. Grité su nombre al tiempo que mi esperma se esparcía en medio de nuestros abdómenes, mis entrañas se estrecharon tanto que hice que él gimiera por igual mientras eyaculaba dentro de mí.

La respiración se entrecortó y no hubo palabras que pudiéramos articular para decir cómo nos sentíamos en ese momento. Lentamente me depositó en el piso, intenté mirarlo a los ojos pero me esquivó en todos y cada uno de los intentos; comenzó a acomodar su ropa y yo hice lo mismo.

No pude soportar más su mutismo y le pregunté qué estaba pensando, qué iba a pasar entre nosotros, qué íbamos a hacer y muchas otras cosas; no obtuve respuesta.

Empezó a caminar lentamente y, antes de salir del escondite que nos proporcionaron las cajas, se giró y me dijo que lo que hicimos no volvería a suceder, que no dejaría de ser mi amigo pero me pidió que nunca volviéramos a mencionar lo que había pasado. Era imposible para mí aceptar algo tan absurdo como eso, sobre todo porque no podíamos negar que ambos lo habíamos disfrutado.

Casi corrí hasta él y lo besé en los labios, la razón se me nubló y tuve que decir exactamente lo que estaba en mi mente, le dije que no iba a olvidar nada, que jamás me lo volviera a pedir y que si se arrepentía entonces lo pensara mejor para la próxima.

Él no tuvo palabras para responderme y me miró fijamente a los ojos, pero yo no quise ver más su cara y decidí irme a mi casa; no podía ir a la escuela con el culo escurriéndome de semen, el corazón a punto de una taquicardia y la mente hecha un lío.

No supe más de él en ese día, ni siquiera intenté contactarlo. Además, no sabía si podría mirarlo a los ojos mientras las imágenes de lo que habíamos hecho seguían en mi cerebro.

Jean es un patán, un idiota, un imbécil, un inepto, un descerebrado y el primer hombre con el que he tenido sexo. Es definitivo, algo está mal conmigo, tan mal que a pesar de todo, lo sigo considerando mi amigo.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo porque tuve un problema grande al escribir el lemon, ojalá haya quedado decente. _

_Ya sé que muchas personas esperaban algo de acción entre estos dos, sólo que no saben cómo resolverán el pequeño problema en el que se han metido. xD_

_Espero sus comentarios y demás._

_Faby, fuera. _


	4. Eren, mi más que amigo

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi y Lemon, si los temas no te gustan, no la leas.

**Pareja: **Jean x Eren.

* * *

**VI**

**Eren, mi más que amigo**

* * *

_Capítulo contado por Jean de 20 años._

* * *

Tantos años de conocerlo —y odiarlo— y aún no puedo deshacerme de él, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer para alejarme definitivamente de Eren Jaeger? No lo sé, nunca lo he sabido, es más, nuestro lazo se estrecha más día con día, sobre todo desde el incidente que sucedió hace tres años: aquella vez en que por alguna razón terminamos follando en el callejón; ese fue el acabose de todo.

Jamás pensé que me vería en la situación de tener prácticamente que perseguirlo para que me dejara explicarle el significado de lo que dije ese día, él no dejó de portarse como un mártir ultrajado y no quiso escucharme en varios días.

¿Era tan difícil comprender que yo no tenía idea de por qué hice lo que hice? Sólo una vez antes de eso había pensado en follar con un hombre, y sí, ese hombre era Eren, pero nunca pretendí que eso fuera más que una estúpida fantasía homosexual de la que nadie se enteraría, por lo que era normal que no supiera cómo reaccionar después de efectivamente follar con él.

Cuando finalmente se dignó a escucharme, coincidimos en que él tampoco tenía claro lo que había pasado, que estaba igual o más confundido que yo y que no tenía idea de porqué había reaccionado como chica herida y enamorada.

Entonces acordamos que jamás lo volveríamos a hacer y que todo se quedaría en secreto entre los dos y la amistad permanecería intacta. Pero nos equivocamos, al mes volvimos a follar en mi casa, al parecer ninguno de los dos dejó de masturbarse pensando en eso y aprovechamos la primera oportunidad en que nos vimos completamente a solas; a las dos semanas lo hicimos de nuevo, fue la primera vez que le hice un oral y debo reconocer que fue bastante bueno.

Desde ese día hasta que terminamos la preparatoria —aproximadamente tres meses— nos seguimos acostando casi una vez por semana. Los rumores de que algo pasaba entre nosotros no se hicieron esperar pero los ignoramos y seguimos mostrándonos como los amigos de siempre, con las discusiones por cualquier cosa incluidas; aunque engañar a Reiner no fue fácil, en realidad nunca lo engañamos, él fue el único que estuvo al tanto de lo sucedido aunque no le mencionáramos ni una palabra.

A pesar de que nuestro actuar contrastaba con las ideas heterosexuales que aún teníamos, pues a mí jamás dejaron de gustarme las mujeres y sé que a Eren tampoco, y además de que hablábamos una y otra vez que jamás seríamos más que amigos, había veces en que estando a solas nos comportábamos de una manera muy diferente: cuando veíamos películas él se acurrucaba cerca de mí y yo terminaba abrazándolo como si fuera una damisela, a veces yo lo tomaba de la mano mientras caminábamos por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, en otras ocasiones nos besábamos sin que buscáramos algo sexual.

No sé, Eren hace que me comporte de manera muy extraña, que haga cosas que jamás pensé y que disfrute estar a su lado día con día.

Otro hecho que marcó nuestra amistad fue que, por una enorme casualidad del desino, ambos decidimos ir a la Universidad de Münster, Eren estudiaría Biología y yo Derecho. Cuando la gente de la escuela se enteró de eso los rumores sobre nosotros se hicieron mucho más fuertes, una vez más los ignoramos aunque algo me decía que no lo podríamos esconder mucho tiempo más.

Resultó obvio que al irnos a la misma ciudad, nuestros padres no permitirían que viviéramos separados, y a decir verdad, no fue tan mala idea, pues nos conocíamos tanto que fue fácil establecer las reglas que nos regirían, aunque a veces sencillamente no nos soportamos con el paso de los años hemos aprendido a tolerarnos como jamás pensamos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quiso tocar el tema de las visitas amistosas – sexuales que tendríamos en algún momento.

Esa decisión fue decisiva para ambos, pasamos de ser simples amigos de la infancia a compañeros de departamento, y en el camino, se podría decir que a algo más.

Los encuentros sexuales aumentaron a dos o tres veces por semana, la intensidad no varió, es más, cuando estábamos estresados por asuntos académicos, el sexo era mucho mejor; podría decir que nos hicimos expertos en conocer el cuerpo del otro.

Y es que ese imbécil sabía cómo excitarme en cualquier momento, como si no fuera suficiente con su cara de pasivo follable, el idiota solía mostrarme de manera por demás descarada sus erecciones a cualquier hora del día, y aunque yo pretendiera hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, a veces me resultaba simplemente imposible no follarlo en cualquier lugar del departamento que compartíamos.

¿Quién iba a pensar que un tipo tan "rudo" —como él pretendía hacerse ver— resultara una perra ansiosa por ser abierta del culo? Y después de todo, ¿quién era yo para negarle —y negarme— un placer tan agradable que puede llegar a ser adictivo?

Por ejemplo, una ocasión que recuerdo perfectamente es aquella ocasión en que regresé tarde al departamento porque tuve que hacer un proyecto con unos compañeros, sinceramente no le avisé a Eren porque él no es mi madre o mi novia como para saber dónde estoy a cada momento. Regresé cerca de la 1 am, todo el lugar estaba en penumbra —y no esperaba que fuera diferente—, pasé a la cocina por un vaso de agua y fui directo a mi dormitorio, la ducha podría esperar hasta el día siguiente, de cualquier forma me tenía que levantar temprano.

Cuando entré a la habitación me pareció que había algo raro pero no quise averiguar, aventé los zapatos mientras me tiraba en la cama y me dispuse a dormir boca abajo; sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de lograr mi objetivo, unas manos me apresaron y sentí el peso de un cuerpo encima de mí, obvio que no podía tratarse de otra persona que no fuera el idiota de Jaeger; en el momento en que intenté preguntarle qué pretendía puso su boca sobre mi oreja derecha y me preguntó por qué había tardado tanto y dijo que había estado esperándome con algo listo, claro que se me erizó la piel al sentir su aliento caliente y ese tono endemoniadamente seductor con el que le gusta hablarme, antes de que —si quiera pudiera decir algo—, él ya estaba restregando su erección contra mi trasero, mi pene reaccionó en el acto y comenzó a resultar doloroso estar tendido boca abajo.

Y claro, no iba a permitir que me tratara como a su pasivo, así que saqué fuerzas de todos lados para quitarlo de encima e invertir posiciones en la cama, quedé sentado sobre él y sólo en ese instante me percaté de su completa desnudez. Toda la situación era demasiado erótica como para rendirme ante mi cansancio físico, así que no tuve ningún reparo en acercarme a su cuello y comenzar a devorarlo casi con violencia. Lujuriosos gemidos salieron de su boca al tiempo que sus manos simulaban garras y se enterraban en mi espalda y brazos.

Toda mi razón se nubló y lo único que se alojó en mi mente fue poseer esa piel morena que olía a pasión pura. Mis besos y mordidas fueron bajando por su cuerpo hasta que mi cara quedó frente a su gran erección, la cual olía extremadamente bien —prueba de que se había bañado para esperarme—, con desespero engullí su pene y lo escuché gritar de placer mientras arqueaba la espalda obligándome a comer su hombría entera. En cuanto pude tener mi boca libre le reclamé haber hecho que casi me ahogara y lo único que se escuchó en las sombras fue su risa, su jodidamente encantadora risa burlándose de haber repetido lo que muchas veces le he hecho.

Perdonado el incidente, y tras darle una ligera mordida en el glande como castigo, continué devorando su pene, luego seguí con sus testículos y terminé en su ano; me deleité con ese sabor tan exquisito y único que tanto me ha aficionado.

Él levantó las piernas hasta pegarlas a su pecho, permitiéndome comerlo con más facilidad. Me acomodé en la cama para tener mejor acceso a él y puse las manos en sus nalgas, abrí su culo para introducir la lengua hasta lo más profundo de su ser; sus gemidos no hicieron más que aumentar mientras su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de mis embestidas orales. Sus testículos duros golpeaban contra mi cabeza y estoy seguro de que su glande no dejaba de gotear del pre-seminal; lo tenía completamente listo para mí.

No podía esperar más, necesitaba penetrarlo en ese instante o de lo contrario me explotaría el pene —estoy casi seguro de eso—, me levanté de donde estaba y me posicioné en donde a él más le gusta. Tomé su cadera con mis manos y la levanté para colocar mi miembro en su entrada, reí cuando me rogó que lo hiciera rápido, estaba tan desesperado que prácticamente comenzó a follarse sin que yo me moviera.

Decidí ceder a su pedido y me introduje en sus entrañas hasta lo más profundo, sé que le dolió que lo hiciera tan rápido pero no me importa, amo la manera en que se estrecha cuando lo penetro con violencia.

A partir de ese momento, no me detuve ni un instante, lo seguí penetrando y rozando en todos y cada uno de sus rincones; desde el primer segundo en que toqué su próstata, él se deshizo en gemidos y gritos, eso me incentivó aún más.

Sentí que el corazón se me saldría a cada momento. El placer, la lujuria y el deseo se conjuntaron en esa habitación y nos obligaron a desbordar los ímpetus más obscenos, esos que sólo nos hemos mostrado entre nosotros.

Cuidando no perder la penetración me agaché sobre él para alcanzar su boca, sólo en ese momento recordé que no lo había besado en todo el día y sentí que una parte importante de mi vida faltaba. Devoré sus labios y él hizo lo mismo con los míos, nos entregamos mientras nuestros genitales seguían danzando un baile perfectamente acompasado y rítmico, uno que jamás podríamos compartir con nadie más.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que seguí deleitándome al introducirme en ese delicioso culo, el mejor que he probado en la vida*. Mi erección, lejos de ceder, se mantenía con un vigor incesante, sé que él lo agradeció pues a los pocos segundos lo hice alcanzar uno de los orgasmos más copiosos que ha tenido conmigo.

Tras verlo y sentirlo eyacular, estuve a punto de seguirlo pero me contuve, no podía permitir que el idilio se terminara tan rápido, no después de saber que él estuvo todo el día esperándome para obtener justamente eso de mí.

Continué con las embestidas a pesar de que su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba del orgasmo, sentí a la perfección la dureza de su próstata y sus gemidos fueron más bien ahogados. Cuando pudo respirar de nuevo, me preguntó si yo era un tipo de bestia o algo así, sonreí triunfante y no hice más que embestirlo con toda la fuerza que me fue posible, tanta que gritó al tiempo que estrechaba sus entrañas recibiéndome gustoso.

Aguanté lo más que pude y lo llené de caricias y empellones que oscilaron entre la gentileza y la rudeza, su pene no tardó en reaccionar y estuvo de nuevo tan duro como el mío. Aprisioné su erección en mis manos y la masajeé tan fuerte como si se tratara de una propia; unos cuantos segundos después, el placer fue demasiado para ambos y nos vimos cayendo irremediablemente en un orgasmo delicioso.

Solté su pene mientras se corría, aquello parecía una manguera soltando todo a presión; puse las manos en sus nalgas y las abrí lo más que pude, me aferré a su piel y comencé a llenarlo de mi caliente esperma. Ambos gemimos como si fuera la primera vez y nos extasiamos escuchando la fuerte respiración del otro.

Al terminar, y cuando finalmente nuestros cuerpos respondieron a las órdenes de moverse, salí de él y me aventé a su lado, esperé a que mi respiración se calmara e instintivamente extendí un brazo para jalarlo hacia mí e invitarlo a que se recostara en mi pecho, no dudó ni un segundo y se acomodó como lo esperaba.

Justo en ese instante, y por primera vez en la vida, se cruzó en mi mente la idea de que parecíamos y nos comportábamos como una pareja, una de verdad. He de aceptar que no me pareció algo tan descabellado, quizás sólo estaba extremadamente confundido por la reciente sesión de sexo, sin embargo, cuando cometí la insensatez de decírselo a Eren, sólo se rió de mi comentario y dijo con seguridad que eso jamás sería posible, que jamás podríamos ser más que amigos —como tantas veces lo habíamos afirmado—.

Por alguna razón su comentario me incomodó, sentí como si me hubiera rechazado aunque en realidad ni siquiera me confesé o algo parecido. Me levanté con la excusa de ir al baño y me pareció escuchar su voz preguntándome si estaba bien, sólo le respondí que era hora de que regresara a su habitación.

Al regresar a mi recámara él se había ido tal como se lo pedí. Un sentimiento que no pude definir exactamente se instaló en mi pecho y sinceramente no entendí la razón de ello. Me decidí a dormir y dejar de pensar estupideces, no tenía sentido darle vueltas a un asunto que nunca tuvo ni pies no cabeza.

Durante la mañana siguiente hablamos poco, usualmente era así pero nunca nos había envuelto tal atmósfera de incomodidad. De pronto, él me preguntó si estaba molesto por haberse reído de mi comentario, sólo rodeé los ojos y respondí que no pero al parecer mi respuesta no lo convenció. Llegó la hora de irme y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de salir, corrió a detenerme e hizo que girar para verlo, me besó en la boca y me deseó un buen día; no atiné a responder y me fui.

Ese ha sido uno de los comportamientos más extraños de ese idiota. A veces parece una esposa abnegada, otras es un verdadero hijo de puta todo el día. En muchas ocasiones ya no sé qué pensar respecto a él, pareciera que su único propósito en la vida es incomodarme y de verdad que lo logra.

Sin embargo, hay algo que no me permite separarme de él, no sé qué sea, sólo sé que quiero seguir conviviendo con él de esa manera; quizás me arrepienta de eso algún día.

He llegado a la conclusión de que no tiene sentido que intente comprenderlo, Eren no está hecho para eso. Y en todo caso, ¿por qué tendría que comprender a un idiota del que me pretendo alejar? Ese tipo de pensamientos son los que odio que él genere en mí, por eso lo aborrezco y reconozco que sólo es bueno en la cama, sólo eso.

Es posible que en algún momento pueda alejarme definitivamente de él, quizás cuando terminemos la universidad, no lo sé, por lo pronto seguiré a lado de Eren, mi amigo y casi amante.

* * *

_* En ninguno de los capítulos anteriores he mencionado que Eren y Jean dejaron de ser vírgenes antes de la primera vez que follaron juntos, por lo que en realidad Jean tiene bastante experiencia con mujeres, Eren también la tiene pero es menos (digamos que es más tímido con las chicas). Por lo que no me gustaría que se asumiera que sólo tienen sexo entre ellos, quizás por el contenido de este capítulo se podría decir que su relación es más sexual que amistosa, pero como Jean bien lo dice, a ninguno de los dos han dejado de gustarle las chicas._

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Disculpen la tardanza pero de verdad que escribo lo más rápido que puedo, hay días en que simplemente me resulta imposible. _

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó, quedo feo? ¡Díganme! xD_

_Y por cierto, en teoría, el capítulo siguiente será el último, sí, sé que es corto pero se los dije desde el inicio. _

_En fin, espero sus comentarios y todo lo que deseen obsequiarme._

_Faby fuera._


	5. Al final, nosotros

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi y Lemon, si los temas no te gustan, no la leas.

**Pareja: **Jean x Eren.

* * *

**Dedicatoria:** Por si lo habían olvidado, este fic es completamente de **Panquequito. **¡Amor infinito a Tina! (?)

* * *

**V**

**Al final, nosotros**

* * *

_Capítulo contado por Eren de 23 años._

* * *

Han transcurrido 16 años y finalmente sé que es lo que me ata a Jean, él piensa lo mismo pero le gusta hacerse del rogar, además de que está excesivamente despegado de sus sentimientos, siempre se lo he dicho pero hasta hace poco ha decidido hacer algo al respecto.

Teníamos 17 años cuando follamos la primera vez, y aunque él diga lo contrario, sé que no fue el primer momento en que nos vimos con intenciones sexuales, yo lo vi de esa manera muchas veces antes —pero él tuvo la culpa por mostrarme la verga en cuanta ocasión pudo—. Y desde entonces fuimos amigos sexuales más que simplemente amigos.

No sé cómo fue que terminé enredándome de esa forma con él, pero he de reconocer que me gustó, y mucho, pues nunca fui un conquistador y el poder acostarme con alguien sólo para quitarme las ganas fue algo que me satisfizo en extremo, al menos al cara de caballo no tenía que invitarlo a cenar o cosas así para que terminara en la cama conmigo.

A pesar de todo, no creí que sería el pasivo durante toda la relación. En más de una ocasión pensé en seducirlo e invertir los papales, penetrarlo tan fuerte para que supiera exactamente lo que yo siento cuando lo hace así; pero jamás pude, tan sólo pensar en que tendría el pene parado y no estaría dentro de mí me hacía enfurecer. ¡Maldita sea! Creo que eso es lo único que odio de mi relación con Jean, que ha logrado hacerme por completo dependiente suyo, tanto que muchas veces no hago más que ansiar tenerlo dentro, muy dentro.

Cuando comencé a darme cuenta de que estaba apegándome demasiado a él, intenté buscar otras personas y salir con chicas de mi facultad, obviamente no con intenciones de pareja pero al menos quería probar con alguien nuevo, quién sabe, quizás así dejaría de pensar en el estúpido de mi compañero.

Estuve a punto de hacerlo con una chica de las más hermosas de mi clase, la que todos deseaban, pero perdí la erección en cuanto recordé que ella no tenía pene; fue algo vergonzoso y estúpido. Entonces pensé en salir con chicos, conseguí a uno que era muy, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Lindo? Era un chico demasiado gay para mí pero ya había acordado salir con él así que no pude retractarme, tal como lo esperaba, él quería acostarse conmigo y quería ser el pasivo, por lo que no dudé y cuando estaba a punto de penetrarlo recordé la cara de Jean y no pude hacerlo, es más, mi culo se sintió ofendido cuando supo que él no sería el protagonista. Ninguno de mis intentos funcionó.

La situación entera se volvió un problema, sobre todo cuando sumé todas y cada una de las veces en que Jean no hacía más que tratarme de manera gentil y amable. Lo único que conseguí fue confundirme más, mucho más; entonces me percaté de que él estaba confundido también.

Todo comenzó aquel día que él llegó muy tarde y lo esperé en su habitación, sabía que estaba cansado pero logré seducirlo y terminamos follando de una forma increíble. Todo mi ser se rindió ante él y no pude hacer más que cumplir todos y cada uno de los caprichos que se le ocurrieron; sin embargo, cuando terminamos y me abrazó, sentí que algo había cambiado, ese no era su comportamiento normal, luego mencionó que parecíamos una pareja, yo también lo pensé, pero como siempre, mi boca fue más rápida que mi cerebro y dije algo pareció una burla a su —casi— confesión.

Mis palabras lo molestaron, lo sé aunque no lo admita, y a decir verdad no supe cómo enfrentar el haberlo herido. En algún otro momento de nuestras vidas no me hubiera importado, de eso no hay duda, pero en ese instante no pude hacer más que pensar en él, en una manera de compensarlo. Pero ¿por qué tendría que compensar algo? Quizás porque sería lo que yo esperaría si hubiera sido tratado de esa manera.

A partir de ese día no dejé de pensar en lo que habría pasado si yo le hubiera dicho la verdad, que yo también he pensado muchas veces en cómo seríamos como pareja, ¿nos comprenderíamos? Pero decir esas palabras, también implican las dudas enormes que me carcomían por dentro, ¿tendríamos tanto problemas como hasta ahora? ¿Hasta qué punto cambiaría nuestra dinámica? Son cosas que también me intrigan, y mucho, pero sinceramente no sé cómo decírselo, y más importante que eso, ¿me tomaría en serio?

Intenté buscar el momento idóneo para confesarle mis dudas, trataba de que estuviéramos en el departamento el mayor tiempo posible, sin embargo, no fue suficiente, no pude hacer nada, pues en las contadas veces que tuve la oportunidad, el valor me abandonó y regresaba varios días después. Entonces pensé que no tenía caso decir nada, quizás yo me estaba precipitando al intentar forzar una relación que ambos habíamos acordado que jamás se daría.

Quise olvidar todas aquellas ideas —y por qué no decirlo, ilusiones— que me generó el querer confesarme, traté de ser sólo el amigo y compañero que Jean quería, pero me percaté de que su comportamiento iba cambiando poco a poco.

Con el paso de los días, las llegadas tarde de Jean se hicieron más constantes, hubo días en que yo me dormía a las 2 am y él no aparecía; algo comenzó a inquietarme, no tanto por él sino porque comencé a actuar como esposa celosa y eso no podía ser posible, no tendría por qué preocuparme de dónde o con quién estaba, después de todo, él era tan libre como yo de poder salir con quien le diera la gana.

Pero como siempre dice la gente, es más fácil decir que hacer, así que mi obsesión por saber dónde pasaba el tiempo no hizo más que crecer. Me di cuenta de que no estaba faltando a clases y no tenía problemas con sus compañeros de la universidad, ¿entonces qué demonios hacía que le implicaba regresar tan tarde a casa?

No tuve otra opción que preguntarle de frente, pero para hacerlo tuve que esperarlo un días hasta casi las 3 am. Cuando finalmente se dignó a aparecer, lo intercepté antes de que entrara a su habitación, sabía que si lo dejaba adentrarse en ella no podría sacarle ni una palabra. Lo confronté directamente y le pregunté qué era lo que pasaba, a qué se debía ese comportamiento y cuantas preguntas llegaron a mi mente, él simplemente se quedó en silencio y mirando al piso, después de algunos minutos levantó la mirada y me observó de una manera extraña, no pude hacer más que retroceder y preguntarle qué cosa estaba pasando por su mente.

De pronto, se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con una fuerza excesiva, algo que jamás había visto en él. No supe si responder o alejarlo lo más pronto posible de mí, sin embargo, comenzó a susurrar algo que parecía una letanía sacada de una película de terror. Lo único que sí pude entender fue que dijo que ya podía más con eso, que algo le estaba pasado y no tenía idea de qué hacer y que no sabía cómo decírmelo. Pensé entonces que algo de verdad estaba mal con él, algo en lo que sólo yo podía ayudarle.

No lo pensé más y lo abracé fuerte, tan fuerte como él lo estaba haciendo; poco a poco se tranquilizó y decidió decirme la verdad. Me confesó que desde hacía días atrás sentía algo incomprensible cuando me veía, que no podía dejar de pensar en mí y que todos esos días había salido con chicas pero ninguna le satisfacía, en fin, dijo mucho de lo que yo mismo pensé durante ese mismo periodo de tiempo. Entonces fue que finalmente lo comprendí todo, entendí lo que Reiner decía cuando teníamos ocho años, comprendí que Jean me gustaba, que me ha gustado desde hace años y que él también me ve de esa forma.

Fue el momento perfecto para confesarle mis sentimientos y mi confusión, me miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y cuando terminé de hablar, sonrió de la manera más sincera que le fue posible. Pareció como si un peso enorme se me quitara de encima y también a él; ambos logramos liberarnos de algo que nos atormentó durante tanto tiempo y que comenzaba a dejar rastros en nuestro cuerpo, rastros que eran evidentes, por ejemplo, en nuestras pronunciadas ojeras.

Me percaté de que ya no había razón para que mantuviera a raya mis acciones, no debían ser tomadas como extrañas o incoherentes. Sin terminar el abrazo, me aventé contra su cuerpo, ocasionando que terminara en el piso. Me afiancé tan fuerte a él que casi lo asfixio, y contrario a su actuar habitual, esa vez no me golpeó ni me aventó, es más, buscó mis labios con desespero y nos deshicimos en deliciosos besos y caricias necesitadas. Nos dimos lo que sabíamos que sólo podíamos conseguir entre nosotros.

Jamás como esa noche había sentido tanta intensidad en las caricias de Jean, sus manos parecían ávidas de tocar toda mi piel, y claro, no tuve porqué oponerme ante tal intención, pues también era claramente la mía.

Busqué con ansias deshacerme de toda su ropa, necesitaba con desespero estar en contacto directo con su piel. Desabotoné su camisa y en cuanto no hubo tela de por medio, no hice más que acariciarlo hasta donde me fue posible; él hizo lo mismo que yo y pronto nos vimos desnudos del torso.

Me resultaba imposible estar lejos de sus labios, los busqué de nuevo y no dejé de besarlo hasta que sentí la boca hinchada y adolorida, eso tampoco me importó demasiado en ese momento. Cuando dejamos de besarnos, él bajó hasta mi cuello para devorarlo, lo mordió más de una vez y mi excitación no hacía más que aumentar. Encajé las uñas en su cuello y espalda y sentí a la perfección cómo su erección me golpeaba el vientre, exigiendo ser liberada de su prisión de piel.

Intenté moverme para quitarle el pantalón, sin embargo me detuvo y jaló de nuevo hacía él, colocó la boca justo encima de mi oreja y susurró que era momento de que él me hiciera disfrutar después de tanto tiempo. Bajó las manos a mi pantalón y comenzó a desabotonarlos, después me invitó a ponerme de pie para quitármelos por completo, una vez que lo hizo se puso de pie y, tomándome de la mano, nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

Una vez dentro de ella, me depositó gentilmente en la cama y se desnudó frente a mí, mostrándome su perfectamente erecto miembro, algo dentro de mí saltó al verlo y mi deseo incrementó. Se instaló tranquilamente sobre mí para besarme en todos los lugares que le fue posible; comenzó en la boca y se desplazó hacia abajo, sin embargo, cuando llegó a mi entrepierna, pasó de largo y le reclamé, obteniendo como respuesta un simple "espera".

Cuando terminó de besar mis piernas, me pidió que me girara para darle la espalda, lo hice completamente impaciente por lo que vendría después. De nuevo acarició y besó desde mi cuello, sin embargo hizo especial énfasis en mi espalda, él sabe que eso me derrite a sus pies; para ese momento mis gemidos no eran callados, sino estridentes y necesitados. Lentamente bajó hasta posicionarse entre mis nalgas, las mordió un poco y dio un lengüetazo a mi ano; me estremecí por completo al tiempo que repetía su última acción y tomaba mis testículos con una de sus manos para masajearlos.

Me deshice en gemidos y gritos de placer. Nunca antes él se había tomado el tiempo de prepararme con tanto ahínco, es más, cuando yo intentaba hacer lo mismo él se desesperaba y me exigía que fuéramos al grano. Quizás por eso ni siquiera pensé en pedirle que se apresurara, sabía de esa manera sería de él por completo, más de lo que jamás había imaginado.

Pasó con gentileza de mis testículos a mi pene, lo masajeó con tranquilidad mientras las primeras gotas de pre-seminal comenzaban a salir. Un dedo se abrió paso a través de mi trasero, lo hizo con lentitud pero con firmeza, pero uno no era suficiente, no para mi grado de excitación; se lo dije y pronto tuve dos dedos más, los movía con presteza acariciando tenuemente mi próstata. Poco a poco el ritmo de las caricias fue incrementando, justo como lo hacía su respiración.

No pasó mucho para que me tuviera pidiéndole ser penetrado, la preparación era excelente pero mi cuerpo estaba listo para más, mucho más. Decidió considerar mi solicitud y lentamente retiró los dedos, no sin antes apretar un poco mi próstata y sacarme un gemido muy agudo.

Se colocó detrás de mí y sentí su glande dando ligeros golpes en mi ano, instintivamente moví mi trasero como invitándolo a entrar finalmente y me regocijé cuando la invitación fue aceptada. Fui penetrado por ese enorme miembro que tantos placeres me ha causado, grité y gemí sin importarme los vecinos ni nadie en el mundo; en ese momento sólo estábamos él y yo, disfrutándonos plenamente.

Afianzó las manos en mi cadera y se empujó lentamente hasta entrar por completo, temblé cuando lo hizo pero también lo agradecí. A partir de ese instante comenzaron las embestidas que tanto me gustan: al inicio suaves y de pronto profundas. Poco a poco el ambiente se fue cargando de excitación y deseo; nuestros movimientos se coordinaron y pronto me vi rebotando en su miembro al tiempo que exigía más.

Glorioso minutos pasamos en esa posición. No había forma de que detuviéramos lo que tanto queríamos hacer. Sus embestidas aumentaron considerablemente, mientras que su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más, mi garganta comenzaba a doler por la intensidad de mis gritos y la cama no dejaba de crujir cada vez que nos movíamos. Estaba por llegar al límite pero no era suficiente, necesitaba satisfacerme y satisfacerlo mucho más.

Repentinamente le pedí que se detuviera y se recostara en la cama, sé que mi pedido le pareció extraño en ese momento pero no objetó. Se tendió boca arriba y me posicioné a horcajadas sobre su vientre, de la forma más obscena posible tomé su pene y lo masajeé lentamente alrededor de mi ano; logré excitarlo tanto que gemidos ahogados salieron de su garganta.

Cuando finalmente no pude contenerme más, me senté por completo en su miembro y gemí al abrir mis nalgas con las manos para permitirle un mejor paso. Caí por completo sobre su vientre y sus testículos, entonces le pregunté si estaba listo para lo que seguía y me tomó de la cadera exigiéndome que me moviera.

Lentamente me desplacé por su erección, en ocasiones lento y en otras rápido, no dejé ni un centímetro de él fuera de mí. Aventé el torso hacia atrás y coloqué las manos en sus rodillas, amé la sensación de ser follado hasta el último rincón de mi recto. Él inició un movimiento que me hizo brincar a su ritmo, fue algo tan maravilloso que mi hinchado pene no dejaba de golpear contra mi vientre.

Intensos momentos atemporales permanecimos en esa posición. De pronto perdí la noción de todo y me enfoqué solamente en el placer indescriptible que nos brindábamos. Nuestras respiraciones se hicieron audibles en extremo, los gemidos no hicieron más que demostrar la excitación presente y los gritos no cesaron hasta que las gargantas quedaron exhaustas.

Busqué enfocar el verde de mi mirada en el miel de la suya, sus ojos me observaban con tanto deseo que me fue imposible soportar más. Estreché las entrañas y enterré las uñas en su piel, él hizo lo mismo con la mía y nos vimos cayendo irremediablemente en un orgasmo tan arrebatador como ningún otro.

Mi eyaculación salió disparada en su pecho y la de él llenó por completo mi interior. Nuestros cuerpos sucumbieron ante la fuerza de lo acontecido y mis piernas no fueron capaces de sostenerme por más tiempo, estuve a punto de caer de espaldas pero las fuertes manos de Jean me sostuvieron. Me abrazó sin importarle que ambos estuviéramos manchados de semen, me sostuvo fuertemente de la espalda y seguí sentado sobre su vientre; sentí a la perfección cómo su pene salía de mí y nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban.

Tras algunos minutos, finalmente me sentí capaz de mencionar palabra alguna otra vez, pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue algo parecido a "te quiero", me recriminé de inmediato por —nuevamente— no pensar lo que decía, sin embargo, él respondió un claro y contundente "yo también". Cerré los ojos y lo abracé con fuerza, al parecer por fin nos estábamos entendiendo.

Esa noche dormimos juntos, pero no fue como otras veces, en esa ocasión hubo algo diferente en nosotros y en el ambiente. No importó la suciedad de las sábanas ni el sudor de nuestros cuerpos, lo único relevante éramos nosotros y lo que sucedería a partir de ese día.

La mañana siguiente fue extraña pero ninguno había olvidado las palabras dichas con anterioridad. Tuvimos que hablar largamente para quedar completamente en claro, diversos temas pasaron por la conversación, incluido el de las chicas, sin embargo, acordamos que ya que ninguno había tenido novia oficial en mucho tiempo, quizás podríamos asumir que ya no nos interesaban tanto como antes.

Así que, desde ese día, dos años atrás, Jean y yo somos pareja oficialmente.

El hecho de decírselo a nuestros amigos y familiares fue un tanto difícil, sin embargo fue aceptado fácilmente por todos, quizás porque algunos —como Reiner— lo veían venir desde hacía años; eso o quizás el que nos vieron tan convencidos de lo que decíamos que no hubo manera de que rebatieran.

Al finalizar la universidad decidimos quedarnos a vivir en Münster, esa ciudad se convirtió en nuestro refugio del mundo.

Hemos pasado por mucho. Hemos tenido problemas y los hemos superado. Algunos días parecen sacados de una película romántica, otros de una de drama, pero al final de cuentas, nosotros seguimos juntos.

A mis 23 años sé que aún debo aprender mucho, demasiado, tanto de la vida como de las relaciones de pareja, pero sé que a lado de él podré hacer eso y muchísimo más. Y a riesgo de que todo suene a película trillada de Hollywood, sé que no me equivoqué, sé que tomé la decisión correcta.

Él es Jean, mi enemigo en los juegos de la infancia, mi amigo que me enseñó muchas cosas, mi amante cuando llegó el momento adecuado, la persona a la que, a veces, menos tolero en el mundo y también a la que no quiero alejar de mi vida.

Él es, simplemente, el hombre del que, a través del tiempo, me enamoré.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

_Y entonces, ¿qué les pareció? Espero de todo corazón que no les haya decepcionado este final._

_Como lo dije en el primer capítulo (o creo que lo dije), esta idea inicialmente era un one-shot pero luego decidí separarlo para poder "escuchar la voz" de ambos personajes. Es por eso que siempre fue un fic corto._

_Sé que algunos hubieran preferido que lo alargara y eso, pero reitero mi postura de no meter relleno a los fics sólo por tener más capítulos, nunca me ha gustado hacer eso y espero nunca hacerlo._

_Como siempre, comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones o lo que gusten darme, lo recibo con gusto._

_¡Abrazo a la hermosa Tina-Panquequito del Sagado Corazón de María! xD_

_Ahora sí, Faby, fuera._


End file.
